A Daily Dose of Life
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Just what is Klarion's and Nabu's relationship like when others aren't looking or they aren't fighting? How do they deal with the fact people swear that they are mortal (immortal) enemies? Just what do they do on a normal day?
1. Entertainment Battles

Okay... I blame my Cousin for this one. We were talking stories and what could happen in _**A Witch and a Lord**_ when we got into what could happen between Nabu and my perception of Klarion when they are Lords and have no real reason to be mad at each other, like in **_A Witch and a Lord_** or in **_The Mind of the Witch_**.

So this is a separate AU from the others and might be the only issue of it. I hope you enjoy!

Warning! AU, Possible OOCness, Mixture of Comic Canon elements and Young Justice Cartoons.

I do not own this thank you.

* * *

 _ **A Daily Dose of Life**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

Entertainment Battles

It was merely a lazy day for the Lord of Chaos. There was no plans nor need for natural disasters. He was not needed to help the Light with one of their boring plans. And the Council was not going to meet in a while. So Klarion was taking the time to lounge around his little dimensional pocket he calls home and possibly read some of the books on his self that he never had the time for before.

Sighing he curled up on the sofa and smiled as Teekl jumped up onto the armchair near the fireplace. Reaching over to the side-table next to him, Klarion grabbed the book placed there. Cracking it open he let himself be taken away from his troubles of Nabu and maintaining a proper balance of Order and Chaos.

"Witchboy."

Klarion jumped at the voice right behind him. Turning around he glared at the white haired man who stood in his living room.

"Nabu. Why are you in my home?"

The older man smiled before walking over to the other side of the sofa.

Klarion rolled his eyes at the man's clothing choice. Really a set of ancient Egyptian jewels and a shendyt made from light cloth in his domain would typically end up with a form of frostbite. Did the man not learn anything?

"You are going to change right?" Klarion's black eyes bore holes into Nabu's head.

The older smiled at the younger before flicking his wrist at the television set causing it to turn on.

Klarion rolled his eyes before returning to his book.

 _"It is well known that the witch trials of Salem were most likely the product of mass hysteria."_

The witch glared at the television before snapping his fingers to change the channel.

Nabu snorted at the new show on.

"Really Klarion? The Addams Family?"

The Chaos Lord hummed in response.

The Lord of Order sighed before snapping his fingers.

"Much better."

 _"Joe! Please speak to me! Joe!"_

Klarion glared at the screen before turning it over to Nabu. Waving over to the hall he summoned a pair of headphones. Putting them on he tapped the left one twice and relaxed into the couch once more.

This arrangement lasted for three more pages in Klarion's book until Nabu changed the channel once more and he increased the volume.

The witch glared at the old man before flicking his wrist at the television set to lower the noise.

Nabu laughed before he tapped Klarion's headphones.

Klarion jumped at the sudden increase of volume. Tapping the headphones he volumed it down.

Returning to his book he smiled, hopefully everything is done and Nabu will not be trying to break his ears.

He was able to get to the next chapter before Nabu started summoning food and making a mess.

Klarion glared at the elder.

"As a Lord of Order, surely you understand that it is rather rude to make a mess in someone else's home?"

The white haired man merely smiled before biting into a fig.

The black haired teen sighed before waving his hand, banishing the mess. That done he returned to his book.

After the show ended Nabu turned off the television and took to staring at the ceiling. The red painted wooden beams held his attention for a few minutes before he was glaceing at the witch-person in the room.

Reaching over he removed the headphones from the teen's ears. Klarion glanced up before returning to his book.

"You have a eruption in half an hour."

Black eyes snapped up before looking over at the stone carving hanging over the fireplace.

"Shoot!"

Klarion quickly placed a bookmark before running over to his room for his coat and shoes.

"Teekl look over the house. I will be back soon. And Nabu, don't take anything nor mess with my books."

A red portal appeared before the young man.

"I still want my copy of _10,000 Knights and Goblins_ back you know!"

With that he ran into the portal leaving a bemused Lord of Order and an annoyed cat behind.

Nabu shook his head.

"That child never learns. Teekl, were does _10,000 Knights and Goblins_ go? It is the reason I came over."

* * *

Typical Nabu. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. Especially you Little Man, seeing _**A Witch and a Lord**_ is being a pain and this one was writing instead.


	2. Moon Indents

Here you go! There are some things in this chapter which poke at the AU's system with the Lords. I will explain in a few chapters. Hopefully, anyway.

Oh, there is a reference to Lego Batman 3. If any of you have played the game I hope you can find the nod I placed in the chapter.

Now I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Moon Indents

There were very few things Klarion regrets doing. There were even less which he cannot fix himself. But he has no shame asking for help when it is really necessary.

Like asking Robin how to apologize to Uncle Jason. Or the time he ended up needed Mother's help healing a infected wound on Teekl.

It was not often he had to ask for Nabu's help. But apparently this was one of the times he regrets working with anyone other than the Lord of Order he was bonded to.

And he needed Nabu's help fixing it. Thus the reason he was hovering around the Watchtower figuring out how to enter without triggering an alarm.

Sighing he locked onto Nabu's magic and warped himself next to the man.

To the Order Lord's credit he did not jump nor give an annoyed sigh in response.

"Klarion."

Black eyes glanced down.

"Help? Please. All I wanted to do was turn it into a cookie for a day. But Gorrun wanted to do something more."

The helmeted man sighed.

"And this extra thing he wanted to do was a cookie eating monster?"

Klarion nodded.

"In my defense I did not know that he was planing this, or I would have tried to change the spell so it was Bat-cows jumping on the cookie-moon."

While Klarion could not see a smile due to the golden helmet, the mere fact that Nabu's energy was humming in amusement was enough to know that he had made a good choice for his extra-chaos actives for once.

After all, always fighting was annoying. So changing the moon into a cookie and having Bat-cows on it was not that bad. Especially seeing it would fade in a day or two.

DoL

Nabu shook his head as he looked at the moon outside the window. It appears that Klarion took up the bet among the Lords of Chaos.

They said in the last Council meeting that his bond Chaos could not turn anything made of stone into an animate object. Witch-person or not, it could not be done by one who was once was mortal.

"What do you think?!"

Sighing the Lord of Order turned his host's body to look at the young witch.

"Why a fish?"

The black haired teen shrugged.

"Why not? It was fun and they now owe us seventeen oath crystals. The moon is a large space fish, seeing turning it into a real one would have caused problems. No air and all that."

The teen waved his hand.

"Now we can pay back Milan and Mor'du. Then save up for a new spell circle!"

Nabu just shook his head.

DoL

"How long this time?"

Klarion smiled sheepishly.

"A month? Or two?"

Nabu's host's eyes narrowed.

"Really did not count on the changing of the currents of Order. I mean it! I kind of forgot to check just before doing it... Sorry."

"So we are dealing with a cotton candy moon with a face for up to two months?"

The teen nodded, before bolting out of the Watchtower by a portal.

Closing his eyes, Nabu sighed. There were days he wished that he was not bound to the youngest of the Council.

"Now, how am I going to fix this?" Nabu asked as he turned to the window once more.

* * *

Yes, Milan and Mor'du from **_A Witch and a Lord_** are here. Seeing they are Lords of Elements I figured that they could pop in. And yes I did name some of the real Lords here. I only own Milan and Mor'du after all. And they have been clung to by a few of the other Lords. So they shall be recurring.


	3. Meeting Shenanigans

Okay I know this was suppose to be a fun little insight of Nabu's and Klarion's interactions during Council of Elements meetings. However the other Lords jumped in and started dancing around.

There is some deeper insight to the Lords and how they work. I will write out an explanation if people ask for it. It will also be in an author note. Or if you have some ideas on how it can be placed into the story please tell me.

Anyway if you have no clue who most these people are, don't worry I myself only really have a clue of their name for most of them. (And if they are Order or Chaos.) Finding anything other than that has been a pain. Anyway I hope you pardon any issues with the Lords. I did the best I could with what I had.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 3)_

Meeting Shenanigans

It was a normal meeting of the Council. T'Charr was blowing smoke rings to entertain Child and Flaw while Amethyst and Deedra where giving their report about one of the realms; Mor'du was listening boredly and was no doubt fighting temptation to tip his chair over; Nabu was listening intently and taking notes for the missing lords via magic; Milan was sharing tea with Klarion while giving looks to his bounded for even thinking of tipping over his chair.

Klarion was enjoying the air of the Chamber while letting Teekl sleep on his lap and his bond Order take in all the info they needed from the other lords. The Light meetings he goes to never has the same feeling. While Luthor and Savage try to promote the idea that they were a family of sorts, it never felt like it to Klarion. With them he could never be himself, it was all work. In fact they never ask what he gets up to when they meet after a long period of time. Some family that was.

"Klarion? Are you listening?"

Blinking the witch looked over to Amethyst.

"No sorry. Care to repeat any question given?"

The Princess sighed.

"I wish to know your thoughts on the matter of the Light."

"What about them? Besides the fact that they are rude half of the time, expecting someone to act in a stereotype most of the time, are almost purely evil, the main reason that they control most of the crime of E-16:12?"

The Nature Goddess was the next to speak.

"How do they treat you? Do not even deny that you have been strained the few times you came from one of their meetings to ours."

Black eyes met the two women's for a moment before looking down at the teacup. Sighing he answered.

"Alright I guess. They are not so tolerant of tea drinking or being focused on one thing then blocking out the rest. However they do care when you have need of aid in a mission or chore. But really that is the limit of their compassion. I seriously doubt that they would worry if I wasn't to show up to a meeting. Nor would they try to contact me about it."

He looked away to gaze at the floor.

"There has been times when I could not be there. Mostly Natural Chaos, though there where a few times that Nabu has dragged me off to aid with a few things." His bonded sent him a look for that. Klarion merely smiled, causing Nabu to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, I was never asked why I was gone, just told off for not showing up. I don't understand why they do such when they declare that everyone's life and duties away from the group is important to know. They never ask for my activities. They never mention if something strange happens and if I might have a hand in it. For example: there was no way they could not notice the moon being cotton candy for a month, but they said nothing."

The youngest lord sighed.

"I really do not know how to interact with half of them. It does not help that some of them declare that we are suppose to be like a family but they never bother to show that mind set towards the others unless it is truly an opportune moment. Like not being there for a meeting."

Black eyes rolled as Child's and Flaw's faces got dark. Trust his older brother figures to get mad at the foolish mortals.

"It does not matter however. Most of the time the actions are forced so badly you can taste the displeasure in the air."

He drained the rest of his tea before placing the saucer and empty cup on Nabu's shoulder. Picking up Teekl he place her onto Milan's armrest before standing up. Walking over to the fuming Lords of Chaos he magicked up a few flowers which he fiddled with as he approached.

"Anyway that is all I really have to say about them." He nodded his head in the direction to the two female Lords of Order before standing in between Flaw's and Child's chairs.

Treading the green and blue flower into Child's blond hair he smiled as the older lord relaxed some. Turning to Flaw he held out the remaining flowers which the crystal lord took before the witch was pulled into Child's chair.

"You really shouldn't be trying to pacify us. Those mortals should know better than to mess with Lords of Chaos." Child muttered into Klarion's ear as he thread his hands through the taller's hair.

Humming Klarion tilted his head causing Flaw to laugh before closing his eyes and merely enjoying the feeling of the two weaving flowers into indescribable shapes and playing with his hair.

Teekl watched from Milan's chair for a while before darting across the table to Klarion, jumping into his lap, curling up, and beginning to purr in contentment.

Nabu shook his head, being very careful not to knock off the teacup, as he watched his bounded fall asleep by the fussing of the other two lords.

"Not going to claim him so you can take him home?" Milan calmly asked.

Blue eyes did not stray from the witch as the elder answered.

"Not yet. Those two are nearly as possessive as me when it comes to him. Besides I have need to have time to figure out how to either get Klarion away from those mortals or how to make their lives hell."

A chuckle sounded from his right, before the teacup was removed from his shoulder.

"Maybe the kid should have calmed you down." Mor'du stated as he passed the cup to his bound other.

Nabu glanced over to the one eyed Lord of Chaos.

"I was not the one who should not interfere with someone's bond. If Child and Flaw acted, like they most likely would, then the Balance would have been thrown out the window for a long time."

Milan chuckled at that.

"Now Nabu. How do you know that Klarion is not going to do the same to you when you get home? That young man knows how to get you to listen when it is necessary and he also knows how to win you over."

Blue eyes sparkled with amusement as they watched Nabu scowl at the reminder.

"Well, as much we would like to stay and chat, Milly and I have other places to be. See ya around Nabu!" With that Mor'du and Milan left the Chamber.

Sighing the elder Lord of Order turned to watch as Klarion was picked up by T'Charr and the dragon walking over to Nabu's chair.

Amethyst was calming down Flaw and Child before persuading them to head home with her. While Deedra was watching her Chaos bound pass off the youngest to one of the oldest.

Carefully holding the sleeping witch, the Sorcerer nodded to the dragon and coached Teekl onto his shoulders. A flash of an ankh and the three were gone from the Council Chamber.

Stepping into Klarion's room within the teen's domain the Lord of Order gently placed down the Lord of Chaos onto the bed and removed the cat who quietly protested before jumping out of his hands and next to her master.

Casting the teen into his nightwear and then under the covers was rather easy. Now the only issue was if he dared to stay the night.

Glancing at the small lord, he sighed. He was too tired to head back to the Helm. Casting on a set of nightwear of his own he curled up next to Klarion.

Now all he had to do was hope that he woke before Klarion so he would not be waking as a dog or the like.

DOL

When plates start disappearing from around the table, Mordru knew where to look. Either at Child and Amethyst's chairs for the two would easily get into quiet augments which utensils would be used, or at Klarion and Nabu's chairs. The latter was most common than the former due to the fact that the youngest Lord gets easily bored and has learned that if he quietly played around no one would bother him unless strictly necessary.

A glance at the youngest's Lord's bounded got an interesting sight. Nabu was not only covered in plates and bowls but a steaming teapot was resting on his head. A glance at the white haired man's hand caused Mordru to hold back laughter. Of course Klarion would spell the quill to be only able to write in blood and typical Nabu hasn't noticed what his bond Chaos did yet.

Meeting the eye of Mor'du he grinned. Quietly casting his empty plate over to the other Lord he watched as the black haired man took out his brush and inks and started painting knots and runes onto it. Mor'du then pushed the plate over to Klarion who was only on the opposite side of Milan. The youngest lord looked at the plate before his face broke out into a happy smile and he quietly and carefully placed it on Nabu's head resting against the teapot.

Nabu, bless that fool, merely scowled slightly before focusing once more on Kistmet as the woman spoke on the streams of Order which were falling into Chaos pools around E-14:45.

Sitting back Mordru waited for the others to notice what Klarion has done.

The first was T'Charr who merely shook his head. His bounded, Deedra, noticed next and she smiled at Klarion before turning back to Kismet.

Kismet's Lord of Chaos, Vandeamon, merely raised an eyebrow when he noticed.

Flaw blinked before reaching over Amethyst to poke Child who grinned and nudged his annoyed bond Order. Amethyst rolled her eyes, but she did smile at Klarion and Teekl.

Terataya shook her head before looking at her husband who shrugged his wings. Turning the female dragon prodded her Lord of Chaos, Typhon, who merely grinned in Klarion's direction.

M'Shulla shook his head while Jheryl held back laughs.

Gorrun prodded Kilderkin before chuckling at the youngest Lord's work. Kilderkin merely nodded at the kid before turning back to Kismet.

Chaon laughed quietly before nudging Gemimn to look. The Lord of Order shook their head.

Mr. Keeper smiled while his Order bound, Sister Sentry, shook her head.

Arion just sighed.

Mordru looked to his left to see if Shazam had anything to say. The Lord of Order merely shook his head at Nabu before nodding at Klarion.

Grinning the amber haired man looked at Milan who nodded at him before shrugging. Well seeing that he was part of the reason Klarion was able to have so many utensils it was not surprising.

Turning to Kismet he grinned as the green haired woman rose an eyebrow at Nabu as she sat back down into her chair.

"So... Who let Klarion and Teekl have all the plates this time?"

Mordru had to hand it to the woman, Kismet knew how to ask a question and pointedly look at most of the Lords of Chaos, and the one odd Lord of Order.

DoL

Nabu looked over at Klarion as he stacked red cups from around the table. Seeing it was just before a meeting so he was going to permit it. Even if the stack was starting to look like a play on the Gotham Opera House.

It was going to be a full Council so the two were sitting at the end of the table with Mordru and Shazam in front of them. Normally they would have sat at the near end so Milan and Mor'du could have those seats and Klarion would have two of his favorite Lords near where they wouldn't mess with Nabu. It also stood as a good way to keep Klarion and Teekl from goofing off too much. If he had a Lord of Order on both sides of him then he was generally more well behaved when bored.

Watching as Teekl knocked down the structure he hoped that his bounded would not be causing to much trouble this meeting.

* * *

If you are a bit confused please tell me, I will try to explain it. Thank you!


End file.
